


巴比伦王

by Lilimarine



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *铁王视角，有个人理解的魂学
Relationships: Sir Alonne/The Old Iron King (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 7





	巴比伦王

他的骨头虽然有青年之力，却和他一起躺卧床榻，他享大寿数，眼见儿孙们一同坚立，一同在他床榻前哭泣。他小小的王座平安无惧，没有一样被吞灭，他度日诸事亨通。他在高位上，陛下，那人低声唤他，这声音是他未曾见过的珍宝。他王国的繁荣胜不过天下的列王，招揽的奇人尽是些骗子，他从未将生命赋予熔铁。术士施展的火焰，有如舞蹈，有如刀上引人入胜的波纹。陛下。那人怎么不在这。死亡守在床前要张口吞吃他，他伸出手去向那人邀吻，他心里这样打算，忘记了自己不再是年轻人，也不拥有一双漂亮的手的事实。等那人亲吻了他的手，他余剩的年岁就再也不得享受了。陛下。他可说什么呢？那人没有应许他，他也没有成就，他平安存活，一生的年日悄悄而行，但他至死都心中痛苦，因为他尝过爱恋的滋味，那烧灭熔铁的爱恋着起来，成为烟柱，上腾旋转。他的手仍伸不缩。亚伦。我在，陛下。他将王冠摔在地上，铁制的剑把爱人刺透了，他们纠缠在一起，人所吹不灭的欲火，要把他们烧灭，可他幸福极了。他喜欢向爱人进行标新立异的告白。亚伦。他心甘情愿受报，他愿意亲眼看见自己败亡，亲自饮尽全能者的忿怒，这罪直到他死都不会断绝，但他嘲笑它们。只要他曾经见过爱人腰间佩刀，超乎万人之上，爱人的头发厚密累垂，黑如乌鸦，是他从铁中炼不出的珍宝。他们曾一起使列国震动，使世界如同荒野，使城郭倾覆。他极其骄傲，因为有爱人交战呐喊的声音。

他的子嗣在他榻前哀号，他在爱人的尸体身边哀号，这场胜利使他哀号。他的冠冕被踏在脚下，难道对他的侍奉使爱人蒙羞抱愧？他是他的骑士，他因他而得荣耀，抢去的岂能夺回？该掳掠的岂能解救吗？他撇下他一人的时候尽是端坐在高塔上吗？那报好信、传平安、报佳音的，对他的爱人说：你的王兴起了！听啊，你侍奉的王的声音！他们扬起声来，一同歌唱，因为王归回熔铁的时候，他的爱人必定会亲眼看见。亚伦！他呼唤，无人答应，他的爱人归在剑下了。早年的爱情啊，他的爱人怎样在旷野，在未曾开凿之地跟随他，他都记得。他有什么不义，他的爱人竟远离他？那领他从弱小上来的爱人因他的忿怒而死，日已渐斜，晚影拖长了。亚伦！起来吧，我们夜间上去，来到我的床榻，让臣仆们找寻我们，说：亚伦不在吗？熔铁的王不在其中吗？那时他得了爱情，不在乎有火将他四围所有的尽行烧灭。陛下，我王的荣华啊，你反复来去要到几时呢？我在地上只造了一件新事，就是骑士恋慕上他的国王，又在日子将到时离开他，留着他的王座。在刀剑吞吃得饱，饮血饮足之前，我听见了我王的哀声。陛下，你的骑士站立不住，不能再侧身听你的话语了。有火从地底发出，有火焰出于熔铁的城，我王的地崩塌，无人居住，但他已经发不出哀号，我想伸手抓住他，忘了我因他而死，我曾在他中间得了荣耀，我们曾经彼此倾倒，我怎么能舍弃他，他最后的眼泪和哀声给了我。那些熔铁的骑士，他们的弓折断了，我曾爱过的国王说，叫他们亚伦。


End file.
